Nameless
by Teenage Hero
Summary: Um, so, Canary and Green Arrow get in a fight, and Superboy lets her take his anger out on him.  can't write summaries  oneshot


**Summary: Um, so, Canary and Green Arrow get in a fight, and Superboy lets her take his anger out on him.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this**

* * *

><p><strong> Nameless <strong>

* * *

><p>According to Megan, he was having a mental health day. He wasn't all to sure what she meant by that but this mental health day meant he got to stay home while everyone else went to school (Kaldur went to Alantis). He began to watch some boring T.V. program and sink into the couch.<p>

Sadly his moments of piece were quickly ruined when Black Canary walked in. She said nothing to him, probably didn't even notice him, so Conner cocked his head to look at her and her face was tear stained. He quickly reabsorbed himself in the show and began to sink back into the couch until Canary, with a bowl of ice cream, hopped over the couch and screamed when she saw him. They both stood up, Canary dropping her bowl and wiping her face, while Conner stood there awkwardly and looked at his feet.

Once Canary had gotten herself together, she began to shout, "What the hell is wrong with you, Conner? You couldn't have told me you were here when I walked in? Why are you here? Don't you have school?"

He wasn't really in the mood to deal with a raging Black Canary so he proptly turned around, muttered, "I don't need this." and headed for the training room.

Canary followed him, saying nothing. Once the two of them were in the room they wasted no time starting the fight. Canary attacked first and it seemed like she was going for a head on blow but Conner recognized this move from Robin and when Canary turned to aatack him from the back Conner gave her a quick jab to the stomach. She double back but recovered quickly and when Conner went in again, this time for an uppercut, she grabbed his fist. Instead of either throwing it back or bending it back, Canary brought her face close to his, in fact their noses were touching, and just on instict he leaned in for a kiss. Canary didn't pull away either, at least until she had let go of his hand, she then proceeded to do one of her Canary screams. This was the point of no return. Conner clearly had to tap out, but the anger boiling inside of him was unreasonable.

He did his best to stand, very slowly, still being slightly taken aback by the turn of events. He took his time walking away from the training room, shoving his hands in his pockets, unsure why he so desperatly wanted to go back. Whether it be for a proper kiss or because he wanted to continue the fight. This time Canary didn't follow him. He ignored his thoughts and followed his urge to get food.

Reaching the fridge Conner tried not to gag but whatever Megan had made last night was sitting in the center of the fridge. Conner cared about Megan, but he just couldn't get himself to even pretend to like her cooking. Peering over the fridge door, he watching canary walk in, wiping her brow and breathing heavily. She looked over at him, her blonde hair moving ever so perfectly across her face as she turned, "Does a pizza sound good?" Checking to see how much time they had before the team came home, Conner nodded, adding, "Hurry before Wally comes home." Canary chuckled, going to order the pizza from the phone, and before walking out saying, "We leave in 15 minutes to pick it up."

When the 15 minutes were up Conner and Canary, now dressed in civvies, wearing heading into town. Happy Harbor traffic was virtually nonexistent, and getting to the pizza place was easy. They decided to enjoy their food at the store, and the mean was a quiet one. Conner felt awkward, eating in silence, still slightly upset at their earlier fight, but Canary didn't seem to mind, or notice. There were repeated times when conner opened his mouth tot intatie some form of conversation but decided against it before he said anything he deemed stupid. Instead he just ate, and people watched, occansionaly glancing over at Canary. It was a wonder how Canary got so flawlessly beautiful. Conner went through possbile answer, like being an alien or just being lucky. In the end, he didn't really care.

Conner was the last one done, and Canary finally said, "Once your food settles, you can try to fight me again." Her face brightened up, she seemed to enjoy teasing him, "Is that a challenge." The two smirtked, stood up at the same time, and walked out of the pizza place.

Arriving back at Mount Justice they could barely wait to get to the training room. It was worse than their previous fight. Canary seemed to still ahve some pent up anger from earlier, and Conner just enjoyed a good fight (although he wouldn't deny the last fight set him off). They went straight for each other, fist and kicks flying everywhere. Conner seemed to do well for a little while but he still couldn't anticipate the Canary screams and they lways threw him off guard. Conner stayed consistent, and calm, which is a first for him. Soon though the rest of the team would arrive and they would try to join in or in Wally's case, start taking bets. All of that would cause him to lose his concentration, which would lose him the fight. He had lost enough fights against the blonde martial artist.

The two determined fighters began to grow weary, and eventually the battle came to stop. An unexplainable, dead stop. Standing at opposite ends of the room, they breathed heavily, and just glared at each other. The death stares seemed to last longer and be more brutal than their fight could ever hope to be.

Just like last time, it was Canary who did something unexpected. She took a step forward and seeing no anger in her eyes, he did nothing as she inched forward. When she was meager step or two away from him was when Conner finally took notice of her. He took a step foward, and now the two were within close proximity again. The only difference was now they weren't fighting. He was able t otake her in, fully. Her slightly tangled blonde hair, her powerful blue eyes, how her perfume smelled like sunshine the more she leaned in... That's when Conner was extracted from his daze, Canary was leaning in and this time not to scream in his face. "Cana-" He mittered but before he could finish he was intertwined with her. Her mouth against his, doing all the right things, her arm against his neck, holding gently.

The kiss however was short lived, much to Conner's dismay. Dinah pulled away, returning to her fighting stance. Just in time. Wally and Robin had just walked in, with popcorn, and sat by the door. Wally muttered to Robin, "Oh this is going to be good."

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** this is um, idk. It's just a random crack pairing. And I can't write a summary, and I'm sorry for that.


End file.
